bloodyjackfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Trevelyne
Amy Wemple Trevelyne is an American girl from Massachusetts. Her Puritan family, which includes Randall Trevelyne, live upon the wealthy estate of Dovecote. Jacky meets her on her first day as a student at The Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls, and the two quickly become close friends. In ''Curse of the Blue Tattoo'', Amy acts as Jacky's moral compass, often dissuading her (with little success) from running away from school in order to play music in the taverns. The duo form the Dread Sisterhood of the Lawson Peabody, a close-knit sorority of trusted friends similar to the Dread Brotherhood of the HMS Dolphin. While roaming Boston with Jacky, Amy meets Ezra Pickering, with whom she retains a tense "will they/won't they" for several years. When Jacky is kidnapped by Beadle and Strunk, she assumes it was Amy who sold her out, and bemoans the loss of her best friend. In ''Under the Jolly Roger'','' Amy has begun chronicling the adventures of Jacky in novel form, based upon stories of Jacky's life as told to her by Jacky herself. When Jacky finally returns to Boston, she surprises Amy, who has become thin and sickly-looking due to her worries about what has happened to Jacky. The two reconcile. After Jacky's adventures in [[Mississippi Jack|''Mississippi Jack]],'' she returns to Dovecote to be with Amy again. From then on, she uses Dovecote as a hub when she returns to her adopted city. In [[Boston Jacky|''Boston Jacky]],'' Amy graduates from Lawson Peabody and joins the Boston Army for Women's Suffrage, which doubles for the Women's Temperance Union. She is thrilled to be sharing a room with Jacky again, but conflicted about being part of a group of people that is actively antagonizing her best friend. When Jacky publicly embarrasses Mrs. Shinn, Amy tells Jacky that she is no longer welcome at Dovecote, and the two stop talking once again. At the start of [[Wild Rover No More|''Wild Rover No More]],'' Amy has forgiven Jacky, and the two are again dear friends. Amy begins a journal that chronicles the most recent goings-on of Jacky, as she fears that Jacky may not make it out of her latest mess. Amy's journal serves as the lens for the scene in which Jacky appears to be executed. Amy, resolved not to go in in this world without Jacky, and refusing to worship a god that could allow such injustice to happen, decides to kill herself after Jacky's hanging. However, Randall figures out her plan and wets the powder so that the gun misfires. In the end, Amy finishes her journal about Jacky's life, which is later discovered and stored in a museum. Amy's family gives Jacky and Jaimy a parcel of land that connects Dovecote to the sea, and Jacky and Amy remain best friends. The week that Jacky plans on marrying Jaimy, Amy agrees to marry Ezra, stating that she ''is finally ready for "that sort of thing." Personality and role in novels Amy is embarrassed about her family's wealth, and keeps it from Jacky the first time the latter visits Dovecote. Although seen less often in person than many main characters, Amy acts as the series' meta-lens, as it is implied that the books she writes are the very books the reader is reading. She is, however, always a few books behind the reader. Additionally, in the final novel, Amy begins a journal that addresses the reader directly. Frequently spoken phrases "I'm not ready for that sort of thing." "Oh, Jacky, no!" '''' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters